


Virgil's a What?!

by yaboyrobin



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Fusion, Angsty then cute, M/M, Set during Fitting In, gays, inordinate use of dashes instead of commas, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:40:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21643084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yaboyrobin/pseuds/yaboyrobin
Summary: What if Roman's comment of "paranavigalant" held more weight?
Comments: 6
Kudos: 101





	Virgil's a What?!

**Author's Note:**

> (Let's pretend outfit change already happened. And that Thomas is aware of the dark sides but hasn’t met em yet in this situation.)

They were filming like they normally would. Sorting each other into Hogwarts Houses for fun. Virgil scoffed as he was changed into the Hufflepuff attire. 

"How would I be a _Hufflepuff_?" He picked at the hat awkwardly, feeling uncomfortable with it on his head. 

"You are hard-working!" Patton grinned happily, enjoying this exercise.

Roman scoffed a moment, "Working hard to make Thomas paran-" his eyes widened suddenly, cutting himself off, "vigilant! _Paranavigilant_!" He sweated as all the sides looked at him in shock, "S-See! I made that word up just now! I'm basically Shakespeare!" 

Thomas paused at the sudden energy in the room shifted from the laid back vibe to very…. Tense. He looked at every one. Patton was looking at Virgil in intense worry. Logan had a scolding look at Roman. Roman looked absolutely shameful. And when he looked to Virgil? Virgil looked…. **_Livid_**. 

"Is that what I am to you?" Virgil finally spoke, voice dangerous and quiet. "Just some- some- _mash-up_ of them?"

"Them?" Thomas's brow furrowed in confusion.

Patton cautiously reached for Virgil, "Maybe take a few breathes, kiddo-"

"Wh-" Roman sputtered, " _N-no_! You know you're more than that to us-"

" _Maybe!_ " Virgil waved in exasperation, "Or maybe I'm just this fairy tale _**GOULASH** _of them! All you see is this- this _**Frankenstein**_ display of nothing more than some confused-"

Logan piped up, "Virgil, no, you know that's not true-"

"You sure were acting like it before!" Virgil stomped angrily, "Like I was this horrible **_mess_** that you hated for existing! Like he took him away from you all out of _spite_ instead of **_love_**!" 

"Who took what away?" Thomas looked at them all again, desperate to know what was going on.

Virgil growled, "Well if you hate this so much- then why don't we- _just-!_ "

" _Virgil-!_ " Patton called to him in grief, reaching out to him.

But it was too late. A blinding light came from Virgil's spot and suddenly there were two very angry sides standing there. One holding the other, who had tears dripping down his face angrily. 

Thomas blinked in shock and confusion. “What. The. _Shit._ ”

Patton had his mouth covered in shock, tears streaming down his face at this point. Roman looked at the two in utter anguish, heart broken he had caused this. Logan’s mouth hung open as he adjusted his glasses. He was the one to speak first. Carefully, quietly, “Victor, Perry- you’re-”

One of them hissed at Logan. The one holding the other. He was taller, but only due to his posture. His hair was kept, like Logan’s. His eyes were a deep burgandy- not like Roman’s bright red. His upper half a black coat that was zipped up as to not show what he wore under it, the collar a dark red and black plaid. At the end of the coat, it split into a “V” tail in the back, creating a dramatic effect. Over his heart was a patch that had an open eye looking. Watching. His pants were black and tight, and he had heeled boots at his feet. His hands had black and red nail polish on the fingers, interchangeably. 

This side glared at Roman intently, as if challenging him to say something. His voice came, deep and threatening. “Well?! Are you happy now?! Now that we’re not-”

“ _Disgusting!_ ” The other choked, his voice sore as if he’d been weeping. He was hunched into the other, clutching the other's chest tight with his black and ice blue painted nails. This one was paler, and had more messy hair, like Virgil. Only, his bangs fully covered his right eye. His cheeks were streaked with mascara, as if he’d been crying all his life. He had a sheer ice blue capulet over his shoulders. Under that, was a black vest that was buttoned up messily. And under _that_ was a ruffled white shirt, poking out at the top of the vest and hanging loosely at the sleeves. His pants were baggy and ripped, black in color, with black converse shoes at the bottom. He was freckled, like Patton, everywhere on his face. The most prominent feature, though, were his buck teeth hanging over his lip. Like Timmy Turner from Fairly Odd Parents. 

The taller one soothed the other’s back gently, looking at him with a gentle gaze. Gentler than the others, anyway.

Thomas looked around before spouting, “Is _anyone_ gonna tell me what’s going on?!” He motioned to the staircase, “Where’s Virgil! And who are these guys? Are they dark sides?!”

The hunched one winced at that, hiding his face lightly. Logan cleared his throat, “Thomas- This- They’re-” He floundered. He hadn’t seen them in years. _They’d changed so much-_

“Victor,” Roman choked out, “He’s the- the one holding Perry. And Perry- he’s” He motioned vaguely, obviously, “Other one.”

“Oh, so I’m **_other_** now!” Perry snapped at him, growling, “Oh- wait- I always was, **_wasn’t I_**?!”

“Guys-” Patton choked, “Please-”

“Who are they?!” Thomas demanded, “I get they have names and stuff but-”

“Vigilance.” Logan replied, almost dumbly, “Victor is Vigilance. And Perry is Paranoia. And together- They’re-”

“Virgil,” Roman finished for him, “Please- don’t fall apart because of me. You’re- you two are so-”

“ _Revolting_ ,” Victor hissed out, “We know. You’ve said it before. Exactly _twenty-seven_ times.”

“I didn’t mean it!” Roman cried, “I was just- confused and sad and-”

“It’s no excuse,” Patton shook his head, “We were mean when you first said Virgil was permanent and we never apologized for it. We’re sorry.”

“Wait- I’m confused-” Thomas held up his hands, “So they make up Virgil…. Like…. Fusion?” He looked at them all, hoping he'd gleamed enough from the situation to get what was going on.

Patton rubbed his neck awkwardly, “Well, yeah, kiddo. We’re mental. It’s not too far of a stretch to say we can fuse, is it?”

“I guess not-” Thomas blew air out of his lips in astonishment at this news, “So are they like- Garnet?”

Roman laughed, though it was hoarse, “Thomas, they’re not Garnet. They’re **_better_** than Garnet.”

Perry and Victor blinked a moment, looking at each other before looking back at Roman in surprise. “You’ve... never said that before.” Victor tongued his cheek a moment.

“You really think so?” Perry shyly brushed his hair back out of his eye. 

“I ** _know_** so!” Roman smiled, “You two- you _define_ love. Literally look it up in the dictionary and **_bam_**!” He snapped, “There you two are.” 

Perry giggled and hid his face in Victor’s chest, “You’re just saying that to make us feel better.”

“No, he’s not,” Logan adjusted his glasses, “You two inspire us. Make us feel light and make me feel…. _Happy_. And I don’t feel.” He added quickly, pressing a hand to his chest.

“Yeah!” Patton piped up, sniffing, “Virgil is, like, relationship goals! You two, fighting against the odds- defying what you defined yourselves as and becoming more.”

“What do you mean?” Thomas smiled at the descriptions but cocked his head. He wanted to hear the story. Get a _“The Answer”_ version of these two. From the sounds of it, it was adorable.

“Well,” Roman coughed, “Perry is…. What we would have defined as-” Roman paused awkwardly, looking at the two in sorrow.

“A dark side,” Perry looked down, and sniffed a moment, “I’m your _paranoia_ , Thomas, What makes you think people are talking about you behind your back. What makes you think there are murderers in the house, or think that maybe you’ll get run over- even if the walk signal’s green.”

“Oh,” Thomas blinked a moment, shifting awkwardly.

“And I’m one of _them_ ,” Victor sighed, motioning to the other three sides, “A good guy, I guess.”

“So it’s like,” Thomas motioned, “An opposites attract situation?”

“Kinda!” Roman chuckled a moment, “Perry’s shy and closed off, worrying about the smallest of things. Victor’s assertive and makes sure things get done. He doesn’t stop for anything. Perry stops if there’s a crack in the pavement we’ve stepped on.”

“ _Hey!_ ” Perry cried, “We could’a broken our mom’s back!”

Logan lifted a finger to point out a fallacy in the argument, but Victor looked at him with an intense stare. He stopped himself and adjusted his tie instead. “When they met, it was like they needed each other.” Logan said as he cleared his throat, “They spent more and more time together. Victor was distracted for the first time.”

“When was this?” Thomas hummed, trying to think of when he was distracted in his life.

“Just about when you figured out you were gay,” Roman coughed into his fist awkwardly.

“Oh,” Thomas blinked a moment before laughing, “Good timing, I guess.”

Victor shrugged, “I couldn’t help it. Perry was….” He smiled down to the other fondly, “ _Amazing_.” Perry giggled and waved him off, “It’s true! You’re kind, gentle, make sure everyone’s safe before yourself, attentive-”

“Well I had the same feelings,” Perry sighed, “Instead of focusing on the major news flash that we were gay, I focused on him. Victor grounds me. Plus, he’s super focused and assertive and- all-around great.”

They both smiled lovingly at each other before nuzzling noses together. Patton cooed fondly, _“Aww!”_

“They first announced they were permanent when you decided to go into acting, instead of literally _anything_ science-related,” Roman smiled sheepishly, “I admit, I kinda took over your focus for a bit. I was upset and thought you wouldn’t focus without Victor doing it.”

“Why’d you get upset?” Thomas cocked his head, “They’re, like, so cute together!”

“You have to understand Thomas,” Logan sighed, “Victor was our friend. We felt like we were losing him to someone we weren’t too fond of at the time.” He adjusted his glasses, “It’s not the best excuse, but it’s what happened.”

“I wasn’t upset!” Patton raised his hand, “Well, maybe for, like, a few minutes. But I got over it real quick! It was their choice, after all. If they wanted to be Virgil. Then, by golly, they’d be Virgil!”

“And there wasn’t really much we could do about it.” Roman motioned, “So, Virgil became part of the group. I wasn’t nice about it, not until recently, but he was one of us.”

“You really think so?” Perry looked at Roman with starry eyes.

He sighed, “I know I was never the best to you, Perry. And Victor’s and my friendship broke when you two became a thing…. But Virgil is important. He’s part of you, just as you’re a part of him. It’d be terrible of me not to think of him as part of the group.”

Victor blinked a moment before smiling, “Thank you, Roman. I’m…. I never really thought you thought of us as part of the group after we decided to be Virgil full time. I guess I was too ...” He smiled down at Perry, “ _Distracted_ by other stuff to look at how you felt.” 

“We both were,” Perry offered, putting a hand on Victor’s arm, “We kinda…. Jumped to a conclusion. We do that sometimes.”

“You do that _a lot_ -” Roman said, before getting cut off by a rough glare from Victor.

“But this time it ended up in-” Victor sighed in admition, “Us being here. Sorry we ruined the video guys.” 

“You didn’t ruin it!” Thomas smiled, “I’m really glad I got to meet you guys! It’s like…. Like _Jailbreak_!”

“We’re not gonna say we already love you,” Perry grumbled a moment.

Victor snorted and pressed a kiss against Perry’s head, “But you just did, honey.”

Perry squawked in offence, causing Victor to laugh. Perry paused before laughing along with his boyfriend. 

_A warm purple light enveloped them-_

And Virgil stood there again, clutching his ribs and holding his head while he laughed.

 ** _“Virgil!”_** They all called happily, Patton reaching out to try to hug him, Roman grinning widely, and Logan adjusting his glasses in an almost chipper manner. 

Virgil blinked, stopping to look at himself before smiling with a blush, “Oops.”

“Glad to have you back, kiddo!” Patton’s grinned enveloped most of his face, his eyes almost scrunched closed due to it.

“Good to _be_ back.” Virgil sighed and adjusted his jacket. “Sorry about all that, guys.”

“No, I’m sorry for what I said!” Roman frowned, pushing a hand into his chest to motion at himself, “It was insensitive to who you are. You are _more_ than the sum of your parts.”

“I know, I know,” Virgil waved it off, smiling warmly, “but… it’s nice to be reminded.”

Patton smiled, before clasping his hands, “Well! I, for one, am emotionally exhausted! I think Pappy is gonna take a nappy!” He sunk out, waving goodbye to the others.

“Yes, I do think this was sufficient enough for a video,” Logan smiled, “Even if there wasn’t much of a lesson. I think I’ll go and put away all this Harry Potter stuff.” Logan then sunk out, grabbing a Ravenclaw hat leftover from the previous conversation.

Roman smiled before looking to Virgil, “I really am sorry. For how I treated you back then.”

“Eh,” Virgil waved it off, “I probably would have been the same if one of you guys decided to be permanent with one of the others back then too.”

Roman chuckled, “Yes, well, it was less than Princely of me…. I know! I shall now go and compose a sonnet about Perry and Victor’s love!” Roman sunk out in his drama pose, as he always did.

Virgil went wide-eyed and sunk out after him, “Uh, no, that’s gonna be super embarrassing-”

Thomas smiled where Virgil was before looking back to the camera. “Well! That sure was a lot of information. I guess if there’s anything to take from this…. If your friends change, don’t be confrontive about it. Instead, embrace their changes. Cause, chances are, those changes are gonna be super important to them. And, hopefully, it will make them an even better person and friend. Until next time- take it easy guys, gals, and nonbinary pals!”

_“Peace out!”_


End file.
